


Rules of Engagement

by dracoqueen22



Series: Play By Numbers [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Phone Sex, Post-Dark Cybertron, Praise Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard enough without the added addition of war-turned-peace baggage. Somehow, Rodimus and Starscream manage to make it work.





	1. Call me, Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of ficlets depicting small points in time for Rodimus and Starscream as they work out what it means to be separate but together. Canon-compliant for Play By Numbers. May contain spoilers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the best wake up call ever.

The beeping poked Rodimus out of recharge. He flopped out a hand only to realize the beeping wasn’t an external alarm, but a private line.

He slapped at his comm without onlining his optics or checking the call tag. “Whothewhatnow?”

Amused laughter floated into his processor. “Did I wake you?”

“Hm? Star?” Coherency filtered through the haze. “Something wrong?”

“No.” He chuckled again. “Unless you count the fact that I’m currently alone in my berth.”

“Huh?”

“Slag, Primeling. You’re slow on the uptake, aren’t you?”

“I was recharging.” Rodimus flopped over onto his belly and tucked a pillow against his chestplate, folding his arms under it. “I pulled a double, you aft.”

“I guess you’re not interested in what I’m doing right now then.”

“Depends on what it is.”

Starscream purred into the comm. “I have my hand on my spike. And all I can think about is your mouth instead.”

All traces of sleepiness vanished with a jolt of arousal. “Whoa.” Rodimus squirmed. “Are we gonna do this?”

“Depends?” Starscream hummed a little moan. “What are you doing, baby Prime?”

Oh, slaaaaag.

Rodimus squirmed again, heat pulsing a steady rhythm through his lines. He buried his face in the pillow.

“Primus, I miss you,” he groaned as he started pushing one hand between his frame and the berth, fingers wriggling toward his array.

“Then come back soon. Because I have a toy with your name on it,” Starscream said.

Rodimus worked his intake. “Guh.”

Starscream chuckled, and ex-vented noisily into the comm. “You didn’t answer my question, _Hot Rod_.”

Oh, he was so screwed.

But this was still the best wake up call ever.


	2. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a challenge, Starscream discovers Rodimus has a little kink.

“You have such a talented mouth,” Starscream purred. He cupped the back of Rodimus’ head as he guided his spike deeper down the not-a-Prime’s intake. 

Rodimus’ optics half-shuttered. Oral lubricant formed a wet sheen on the stretch of his lips. His glossa nudged at the underside of Starscream’s spike, exciting sensory nodes one by one. 

“You can take me deeper, can’t you?” Starscream’s thumb swept over a pointed crest; Rodimus’ armor visibly trembled. “Of course you can, pretty.”

He rolled his hips forward, ever so gently, the head of his spike briefly greeting the back of Rodimus’ intake. 

“Good. Very good.”

Rodimus moaned deep in his chassis. He shifted, his field rising with restless need. His fingers kneaded at Starscream’s thighs, arms trembling where they hooked around Starscream’s legs. 

Hm. 

Starscream’s spike throbbed, but it was nothing compared to the thrill of discovery. 

“Look at you, doing so well,” Starscream all but crooned. “You look beautiful like this. I could enjoy you all night.” 

Rodimus whimpered, a lovely sound. His optics shuttered entirely. His frame twitched, spoiler all but dancing. 

His intake accepted more of Starscream’s spike, oral ventilations diverting with an audible click. Oral lubricant filled his mouth and trickled out from the corners. 

So. Rodimus-not-a-Prime had a praise kink. Delightful. 

Starscream’s hand smoothed over Rodimus’ head again. He felt the shiver in Rodimus’ field, the desperate press of a glossa on his spike. 

“Your mouth is so warm and welcoming,” Starscream murmured as he licked his lips. “You can swallow me. I know you can.” He eased forward, inch by precious inch, his spike slowly being consumed by delicious heat. 

“That’s it. Good job.” 

The words felt glib, awkward, ridiculous even. But they worked. 

For Rodimus moaned. His engine purred. His intake opened, and there he was, lips and nasal ridge pressed to Starscream’s panel as Starscream throbbed within the grip of his intake. 

“Beautiful,” Starscream whispered, again, for it was truth. 

He struggled to stave off overload. He memorized for himself the sight of Rodimus’ face, colored in bliss, the sheer delight in Rodimus’ field, the outright pride. 

Starscream wanted to enjoy this as long as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna go ahead and mark this as complete, but if I do get any more random ideas, I'll still put them here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
